character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimentio (Canon)/Paleomario66
Dimentio= |-|The Void= |-|Super Dimentio= 1= |-|2= 'Summary' Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio rapidly reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his 'master' merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. Dimentio is the true “Dark One” mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A | Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A | 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Dimentio Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 3,000 years Classification: Jester, The Dark One | Dimensional Black Hole Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Flight, Teleportation, Force-Field Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Is the author of the Dark Prognosticus, which is, like the Light Prognosticus, a prophetic book that can utilize the power of fate itself), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny. Everything they wrote became truth; it was fate itself bringing about the actions. But at the end, breaking the Light Prognosticus, Luigi joined Dimentio--The Dark One--and began down the path that the Dark Prognosticus created. The Heroes of Light, however, break the Dark Prognosticus and win anyways. Tippi describes this entire phenomena as "fate," rather cementing the fact that the two Prognosticuses played with fate itself. And in the end, the Heroes of Light and The Dark One all broke both Prognosticuses, giving them a resistance to fate manipulation), Resistance to Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts, and Dimentio is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Dimentio would also resist), Soul Manipulation, Soul Removal, Soul Trapping, Lifeless Body Creation (Comparable to his father, who created lifeless carcasses to be used as vessels for the dead, as he steals their souls and imprisons them within the Pixl vessels, making them his puppets), Explosion Inducement, Dark Magic that generates heat, Effect Generation (Utilizing invisible, instant magic, he could generate the effect of completely frying and rebooting a supercomputer), Space and Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Duplication, Reflection Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Nonexistent Realm Creation (He created Dimension D, a universe The Void cannot affect, since Dimentio sent the count and the others there, and it'd be unaffected by The Void, since he says he'll come there after he finishes up with the multiverse to torture them. With this in mind, we know his realm is immune to The Void's power "Nonexistence") and Intangibility. Mind Control w/ Floro Sprouts | Nonexistence (Makes it as if the thing it erased never existed at all, thus destroying all that makes them up and erasing them from all time periods and possibilities), Immortality (Type 8; will never be destroyed and endlessly come back until one of the following conditions is met: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale outerversal stuff if using the high-end, or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale. Plus, it's by fate that The Void persists, so if that can be reverted, The Void can be made to where it was never even formed), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if its entirety is destroyed and the world nuked, it personifies nonexistence and exists across all spatial planes and in all time periods upon appearance, so it'd instantly return should someone destroy it on an infinite 12-dimensional scale), Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals) | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Void Manipulation, Reliant Invulnerability, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Life Creation, Duplication, Flight, Fate Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if Super Dimentio can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then he's erasing all concepts as well. He then also planned on recreating all existence, which means he'd not only erase all concepts, but create them; also altering them to fit under his "perfect world." If you count the 1-A rating below, he can also erase, create and redesign all Universals), Resistance to Concept Manipulation (Should retain such resistances from his base form, but amped now. He is also completely above Queen Jaydes' powers over life and death's concepts), Soul Manipulation, Soul Removal, Soul Trapping, Lifeless Body Creation, Black Hole Creation, Dark Magic that generates heat, Effect Generation, Darkness Manipulation (With the Chaos Heart, has the power of darkness), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 5 and 11; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Super Dimentio seems entirely deathless, and even after being beheaded, he lived on; he hadn't died, he also would have become a god. Once he did die, though, he left behind a shadow of his power that continued guiding the Chaos Heart towards the destruction of the Marioverse too, so Super Dimentio is a tough guy to put down), Time Paradoxal Resistance (The Chaos Heart protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) Attack Potency: Low Hyperverse level (Surpassed The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio surpass The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. But even then, he has points of surpassing it; his attack that he held back on, mind you, surpassed a tremor from The Void. He merely snapped his fingers without malicious intent, and his tremor shook Castle Bleck harder than all the tremors The Void caused; we know he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Luigi; he needed him. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe. With that said, we can confidently say the multiverse is 11-D; so why are they 12-D, then? The Overthere is a higher plane of existence, above all worlds, and The Void was going to also erase The Overthere), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level (Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle, who in real life was the only person to object to Plato's Theory of Forms introduced in The Republic. There are analogies that bear resemblances to those in said book, and likewise, the game says that it explains the world, the universe and all things, and answers countless questions. In the end, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio would be able to too) | Low Hyperverse level (Stated to destroy all existence, and make it as if everything, anything and everyone never existed at all. It even threatened heaven, hell and souls, as well as the rest of existence), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level | Hyperverse level (The Chaos Heart was shown three times to make the user unstoppable unless the Pure Hearts are brought into the picture, and was even so far as stated to be invincible in comparison to everything, making the Chaos Heart the most powerful artifact in the entire Marioverse aside from the Pure Hearts), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level Speed: Immeasurable (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This means it nukes all of time and space, and The Void itself destroys all of time and space at all time periods, as well. The Void is definitely rather of higher dimensional order, as it's not even under the conventional aspects of "near" and "far," and it's actively capable of existing all throughout time and space; and since it erases stuff above time in all aspects, it should naturally be into these areas. The characters actively resist The Void dozens of times, and should scale off of it), possibly Irrelevant | Immeasurable (Its rate of expansion goes across all of time and space; all existence, and its existence defies logic as if it were higher dimensional; this makes sense since it's a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, which includes many higher dimensions), possibly Irrelevant | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11-D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale), possibly Irrelevant | N/A (Black holes kinda don't lift things) | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Survived his own attack completely unscathed and tanked The Void) | Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (It's stated that it won't be destroyed unless the Dark One with the Chaos Heart falls. The only ways to bypass such durability and powers is through: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale, or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale higher depending on the end used) | Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Is completely invincible and infinitely superior to everything in the Marioverse) Stamina: Extremely high | Infinite '''| '''Infinite Range: Several dozens of meters w/ magic, Universal+ going all out | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Destroys all existence within the Marioverse) | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal (Was destroying the entire Marioverse, and was then going to recreate it) Standard Equipment: The Dark Prognosticus and Chaos Heart Intelligence: Supergenius (Is part of the Ancients, and the Ancients were stated to be thousands of times smarter than Mario, Bowser, Peach or Luigi). As Super Dimentio, would have eventually become Nigh-Omniscient (Was going to recreate all worlds, timelines and possibilities within his image, thus, knowing all outcomes, and then rule over everything as a god) Weaknesses: None notable | If the Dark One falls (dies), it will shrivel into nothingness, and its destruction will be halted. If the foe has the Pure Hearts, they can undo its destruction. The only ways to bypass and destroy it without the Pure Hearts are: Regen Negation, Immortality Negation, destroying the Chaos Heart and/or killing the Dark One, destroying nonexistence on a 13-dimensional scale (or not depending on the end being used), or Fate Manipulation, as The Void only personifies infinite nonexistence on a 12-dimensional scale (or higher depending on the end used) | Pure Hearts Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dimentio *'Magic:' Dimentio can utilize his magic to create a few attacks. **'Magical Spheres:' Balls of magic he forms above his head and throws at foes. He can also spread-shot this, sending up to six in all directions. **'Magical Boxes:' Dimentio snaps his fingers, forming an indestructible force-field around his foes using magic. He then snaps his fingers again, engulfing them within multiple explosions. *'Dimensional Flip:' Allows Dimentio to slip between spatial dimensions. *'Floro Sprout Creation:' Dimentio plants a Floro Sprout within the fertile consciousness of his foe. After a short while, it sprouts, brainwashing them and turning them into his mindless slave. *'Shadow:' If Dimentio is killed, he can leave behind a shadow of his power. Used in combination with the Chaos Heart, and he can continue to tear apart multiverses even after he's kicked the bucket. In essence, he can continue to fight and possibly even kill his foe even after they have technically already won. Super Dimentio *'L-POWER:' The Chaos Heart releases a burst of power, sending both The Void and Super Dimentio over their own limitations. *'Super Jump:' Super Dimentio locks onto his foe, jumps off screen, and lands directly atop of them. *'Twirl Tackle:' Super Dimentio's arms and legs disappear, and he flies across the screen, tackling his foes as he spins rapidly. *'Chaos Heart:' The most powerful half within this spicy little concoction. **'Dimensional Rip:' The Chaos Heart calls forth The Void. **'Protect:' The Chaos Heart empowers the user with dark energy, protecting them from any and all harm and granting them infinite power. **'Summon:' The Chaos Heart duplicates its user or gives life to an inanimate object, forcing it to serve its user. **'Envelop:' The Chaos Heart evelopes its user in dark power, granting them time manipulation, black hole creation, etc. Key: Base | The Void | Super Dimentio NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. And finally there's the whole instance of the use of "jigen" in the Japanese text instead of "sunpou," which is using the correct version of dimension to refer to mathematical dimensions. It's pretty solid that they're referring to spatiotemporal dimensions. NOTE #2: The following is a more in-depth explanation of why Super Dimentio is Low 1-B. Tippi said: [https://www.mariowiki.com/Tribe_of_Ancients#Merloo This sage was very wise and is even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions...] The statements that were emboldened will come in handy later. Next... The Light Prognosticus wrote: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IjEPiYXhE&feature=youtu.be&t=15m50s The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.] Now, please recall that Merloo wrote the Light Prognosticus. And he is saying that not even he can stop this prophecy. Of course, he controls dimensions--so Super Dimentio clearly has to be beyond his reach of power--a twelfth dimensional being. Believe it or not, this is actually backed up by something else. And that something else is backed up by how the manipulation of the concept of death works. The manipulation of death, as a concept, open wide opportunities. With this, you can instantly both kill an object and on the contrary, make it immortal, depriving it of the concept of death. In addition, you can kill even conceptually immortal beings, if your concept is stronger than the concept of a target. Now, I'm proposing that Queen Jaydes has power over the concepts of life and death, and I'll be matching what she's done to the definition of the manipulation of life and death concepts. Not only can she instantly kill Paper Mario in a game over (the one I'm proposing is 11-D), but she can also bring Luvbi back during the post-game, even though such a Nimbi never existed, and was merely a persona of the Pure Heart. So, she has the power to both instantly kill a target and, on the contrary, make it immortal. Now, she stands no chance against Super Dimentio--according to the definition itself, in order to not be able to kill someone, they simply must have a stronger concept. And what's a stronger concept than higher dimensionality? Merloo supports it, and Jaydes supports Merloo. Heck, the Pure Hearts support it, as they have infinite power when in comparison to normal characters. This is all very consistent--and, it provides great reasoning for why the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts were needed. Everything just... adds up. NOTE #3: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. Between these three, so we don't wank and so we don't downplay, M-Theory is the safest (and most likely) case the game had been referring to. And considering it didn't specify, simply calling it "String Theory," we would go by the safest and most likely case. In this case, M-Theory. Not to mention that Superstring Theory goes off of M-Theory either way, so we'd need specific statements to call it 10-D instead of 11-D. Which we do not have, unfortunately. This is why Mario characters are placed at 11-dimensional rather than 10-dimensional or 26-dimensional. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 1